UCW Halloween Rampage 2016
by Alex The Owl
Summary: A whole year of UCW! Time goes fast, doesn't it?
1. Chapter 1

And now, UCW presents...

HALLOWEEN RAMPAGE!

* * *

Pyros goes off in a halloween decorated arena (like last year) in Sacramento, California as the crowd is going wild.

"Welcome to UCW Halloween Rampage, laides and gentlemen! I'm Bobby Senior along with Joey Mickey, ready to comment this show with the first match about to start!"

"Well, technically, it's not the first match as we had a confrontation between Little Tornado & Ramon Carribean cool which this last one won in the pre-show." Joey pointed out.

"Whatever."

 **(Final Countdown)**

"The following contest is a 4-way Tag Team Match for being #1 contender for the UCW Ultra Team Championship! Introducing the first team, from Washington, DC, and New Wark, New Jersey, the team of D.B. Dragon & Chris Blade, DRAGON BLADE!"

Chris Blade have a CM Punk body shape and Zack Ryder hair with half-red and half-black eyes. His attire consisted of a red headbandwith black short sleeve shirt that says "Pain is Inexitable"with wrestling tights with a sword design on it wearing wrestling boots and long fingerless wrist sleeves.

The team got cheered as they walked into the ring and posed for the crowd.

"A trivia," Joey said. "Chris Blade, when he was just 18, decided to wrestle in the Indie companies. When he turned 22,he joined a Toronto Wrestling Company and was taken under as a pupil by Edge,Christian and Trish Stratus until he turned 24 and joined TNA for 2 years,where he was trained under Gail Kim and in those two years, he became X Division Champion twice and TNA World Heavyweight Champion once by cashing in Option C and after he left TNA, he went to ASGP for a few months and in his first match (Battle Royale), he won the ASGP Pure Championship, but was the final champion as the company became defunct.

 **(Falling Apart-TRUST Company)**

"The second team, from St-Louis, Missouri and Tokyo, Japan, the team of Matt Ace & Shinji Honda, AIR TOKYO!"

The duo got cheered as they ran to the ring and slipped under the rope and ran in two corners to get cheered even more (mostly due to the music).

 **(Yellowbird Main Theme)**

"The third team, from Saint-Mandé, France, and Lusaka, Zambia, Africa, the team of Yellowboy and Chavez Rabodo, THE BEST FRIENDS!"

Chavez have chocolate brown skin and is pretty well-build with dark white pants and a necklace on his neck as well as bandages on his feet and small black hair.

Both he and Yellowboy exhcanged hugs and high-fives while making their way to the ring where Chavez removed his necklace.

 **(National Anthem of USSR)**

"And the fourth and final team, from South Arabia and Russia, the team of Shakal and Stalin Mikhail, THE SOVIET FORCE!"

Stalin looks kinda like Nikolai Volkoff. Both men were wearing USSR suits and walked to the ring where they removed them, revealing their red panties with the USSR logo on them.

The ref called for the bell as Chris Blade, Shinji Honda, Chavez Rabodo and Shakal started the match while their respective partner went in their corner.

Chris went to attack Shinji while Chavez attacked Shakal. Chavez then tossed Shakal from the corner easily like a pillow.

Chris then irish whipped Shinji in the ropes and got hit by an Handspring Backflip Kick. Chavez then surprised Shinji with a Baseball smash which made do a side flip and followed with the pin.

"1!...KICKOUT!"

Chavez tried to apply a suplex on Shinji, but he landed back and applied a Three-quarter Nelson Suplex. He then tagged Matt Ace and they charged into him in the corner with a double dropkick.

They then tried to double suplex him, but he resisted and suplexed both of them instead. Shakal suddenly came back in the ring and caught him with a German Suplex.

As he was on his knees, Shakal followed with a Sitting DDT and the pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

He then saw Chris on the apron and tried to Spear him, but he dodged and kicked him in the face before getting back in and applying a Reverse DDT on him.

He then waited for him to get back up before going for a Superkick which Shakal dodged with a roll and tagged Stalin in.

They both kicked Chris and applied a Double Belly-to-back Facebuster. Matt Ace then charged at Stalin who caught him with a Spinning Spinebuster.

He then got on Chris and gave him many strong blows to the head before getting him back up and trying a Twist Of Fate, but Chris pushed him against a corner.

He then lifted him on the top turnbuckle, his back facing him and got up for a Back Superplex. Matt Ace joined him by getting on Stalin's other side and Chavez grabbed them both into a Powerbomb position before they fell.

The crowd chanted: "Holy shit!".

After taking back from the move, Chris managed to tag D.B. Dragon and, as Chavez, Stalin, Matt and Shakal were all resting in the four corner, he charged into all of them with many running dropkicks.

After a total of 12 (yes, 12!) corner dropkicks, D.B. rised Matt on a top turnbuckle and applied a Hurricanrana from there.

Suddenly, Chavez hit him with a Brogue Kick. The Soviet Force followed with a double Springboard Splash.

Chavez suddenly knocked both of them down and threw them outside on two sides before D.B. dropkicked him outside too.

Realizing that Shakal, Stalin, Chavez and the Matt/Shinji duo were outside in all four directions, D.B. charged into all of them with four Suicide Dive. The crowd cheered: "This is awesome!".

Suddenly, Yellowboy caught him with a Slingblade followed by a Trouble In Paradise while he was on his knees and the pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

Yellowboy then tried to apply a Back-to-belly Piledriver, but D.B. broke free and kicked his leg before giving kicks to his chest many times (strangely, the crowd was saying "YES!" with each kick).

He ended with a Roundhouse Kick to his head and locked in his Cattle Mutilation submission hold. Stalin joined in by applying a Boston Crab submission hold along.

Suddenly, after a moment, Matt Ace caught Stalin with a Diving Knee Stomp which broke the hold. He then hit D.B. with a Jumping Kick that stunned him.

He then jumped on D.B. with a Standing Moonsault and quickly kicked Shakal off the apron. Shinji suddenly got in the ring and jumped on every men outside with a Springboard Shooting Star Press.

Matt was going for a Air Ace on D.B., but he landed on his knees and got locked up into a Cattle Mutilation submission hold.

Shinji as about to help, but Chris caught him in a Samurai Honor (Crippler Crossface). Eventually, Matt had no choice but to tap out.

"Here are your winners, DRAGON BLADE!"

They got cheered as they celebrated with the crowd.

"Damn! That was an hot match!" Joey said.

"And that means Dragon Blade will have a shot at the UCW Ultra Team Championship against the Freelancers later tonight." Bobby said.

 **While we're here, I would like to mention the current HCW, UCW's developement territory, roster (remember that if you want to submit an OC, he/she will have to pass there):**

 **-Classic France**

 **-Big Butt Boy (or Triple B)**

 **-The Soldier Spike**

 **-Jason Daniels**

 **-"The Submission Diva" Dixie**

 **-Reggie White**

 **-Shakal (working on the main roster too)**

 **-Agatha Rigmond**

 **-Jessie The Artist**

 **-Knuckle Jack**

 **-The Homeless Dude**

 **-Officier Aidan**

 **-Consequences**

 **-Bob Rubble**

 **-Diamondust (I've sent her down too)**

 **-Kamirashi**

 **-DJ Cadence**

 **-Brick Wall**

 **-Suicide Kid**

 **-El Piranha**

 **-Pixar Fan**

 **-The Menace (Sumo Hazayashi now with a Samoan gimmick)**

 **-Luca Rios**

 **-Jim Wright**

 **-Samantha**

 **-Kavz**

 **-Max Mack**

 **-Genocide**

 **-Lady Kaos**

 **-Jimmy Awesome (owned by** **JimmyRio120)**

 **-Austin Perkins (owned by** **DabPowerMove420)**

 **-** **Edward Mercury (Owned by TheDarkRyder)**

 **-** **Will Ralston (owned by roddypiperfan84)**


	2. Chapter 2

**(Disciple)**

"The following contest is scheduled for one fall! Introducing first, from Minneapolis, Minnesota, "The Psychotic Animal" WOLFGANG!"

He slowly entered the ring where he made the Metal sign.

 **(Grim Reaper)**

"And his opponent, from Berdeen, Washington, JOHNNY "THE ZOMBIE" STORM!"

The crowd cheered as he made an entrance like The Undertaker and, once in the ring, glared at the crowd before looking at Wolfgang.

The ref called for the bell and thw two men locked into a clinch before Johnny kicked Wolfgang's guts and caught him into a waistlock.

He soon let him go not without pretending to throw him dust with his feet. They locked again and Johnny got him into an arm twist and a leg sweep with the quick pin

"1! KICKOUT!"

Johnny caught Wolfgang with an hip toss and a headlock. Once he broke free, Wolfgang irish whipped Johnny who knocked him down with a shoulder tackle.

He ran in the ropes again and Wolfgang ducked twice before going for a dropkick, but stopped as Johnny held the ropes and punched him.

He then threw Wolfgang on the apron and he got back in to catch Johnny with a dropkick. He then clotheslined Johnny and followed with a body slam.

He then climbed a top turnbuckle and was going for a Diving DDT, only for Johnny to catch him with an Atomic Drop followed by a dropkick.

He then clotheslined him before clotheslining him outside the ring and backlfiping into the ring to throw himself on him with a Plancha.

As Wolfgang got on the apron, Johnny tried to suplex him in, but he landed on his feet and grabbed his waist, but Johnny turned around to grab his and apply a German Suplex.

He then irish whipped him in the ropes and bent down to receive a kick from Wolfgang in the face. However, eh quickly irish whipped Wolfgang in the corner and tried to Spear him, only for him to dodge, letting him crash into the steel pose.

Wolfgang then caught him with a Back Suplex and got him back up for a T-bone one and the pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

He irish whipped Johnny in the ropes and applied a Flapjack. He then applied a Snap Suplex with the pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

Wolfgang then irish whipped Johnny in the ropes, but he reversed it and bent down to get caught by an Armbar submission hold from Wolfgang.

Luckily, he quickly reached for the ropes, breaking the hold. Wolfgang then chopped his chest and irish whipped him again, only to get caught by a Running Neckbreaker.

Wolfgang then tried to Spear Johnny, but he jumped to avoid him and caught him with a Jump DDT. He then climbed a top turnbuckle and jumped on him with a Diving Moonsault after he got back up.

As Wolfgang slowly got back up, Johnny jumped on him with a Thesz Press followed by many punches. He then chopped his chest before irish whipping him with the ropes.

Wolfgang reversed it and got hit by a Jumping Clothesline from Johnny followed by a kick up. He climbed a top turnbuckle, but Wolfgang caught him with a Superplex.

As Johnny got back up, Wolfgang hit him with a Spear followed by the pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

Wolfgang climbed a top turnbuckle and went for his Frog Splash, but Johnny rolled out of the way and hit a Superkick to his head followed by a Hell's Gate submission hold.

Wolfgang managed to lift him for a Powerbomb. Once he got back up, johnny got him on his shoulders for a GTs, but he got on his feet and applied a Spinebuster.

He then locked Johnny into a Anaconda Vice. After around 20 seconds, Johnny tapped out.

"Here is your winner, "The Psychotic Animal" WOLFGANG!"

He left the ring in triumph as Johnny looked at him in deception.

"Another PPV lost for Johnny? Awwww!" Joey said.

"That's not ashaming; he was facing the Legend Killer after all. Though this is the second submission victory of the night." Bobby pointed out.


	3. Chapter 3

**(Trinity)**

"The following contest is a 6-man Tag Team Match for the UCW Triple Tag Championship! Introducing first, they are the UCW Triple Tag Champions, Bobby Gamer, Jimmy Joystick & Video Man, THE ARCADERS!"

The three got cheered as they walked over to the ring and gave their belts.

 **(Break me down-RED)**

"And their opponents, the team of Shadow Wolf, Shadow Brawler & Shadow Warrior, THE MOON DISCIPLES!"

They entered like the Shield and got into the ring where they looked at the Arcaders. The ref showed the three belts and called for the bell.

Video Man and Shadow Warrior started first and Warrior quickly irish whipped Video Man into a corner were he putted himself into a I backward position against the top corner (like Primo).

He then hit a Dropkick on Warrior before twisting his arm and tagging Bobby Gamer in for applying a double suplex and rolled back to allow Bobby to do a Falcon Arrow suplex with the pin.

"1!...KICKOUT!"

Bobby then climbed a second turnbuckle and jumped on Warrior with a Diving Somersault Leg Drop followed by a Standing Moonsault and the pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

Warrior then caught Bobby with a Body Slam and tagged Shadow Brawler in. Bobby told him to stop and suddenly started showing dancing moves.

He invited his two partners to get in and they started dancing too. Shadow Brawler hesitated for a moment before finally accepting the Arcaders' request to dance which surprised the crowd.

Shadow Wolf and Shadow Warrior also got in and started dancing as well. Bobby then asked the ref to join them and he showed off some good break dancing skills which surprised the crowd.

Afterward, bobby tried to clothesline Shadow Brawler who ducked and Shadow Wolf Superkicked him before Bralwer caught him from behind with a Jump Neckbreaker.

Brawler then applied a Fireman's Carry Roll and tagged Shadow Wolf after putting Bobby in their corner and they applied a Triple Dropkick from the front and his two sides before applying the pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

Shadow Wolf tried to apply a Piledriver, but Bobby made him do a backflip and ran into him with a Rolling Yoshi Tonic. He followed with a Standing Corkscrew Senton and the pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

He then tagged Jimmy Joystick who jumped on him with a Springboard Frog Splash. He then irish whipped him in the ropes and ducked once before hitting a Calf-kick.

Jimmy then ran into the ropes and Shadow Wolf caught him with a Tilt-a-whirl turned into a Belly-to-belly Suplex. He then tagged Shadow Warrior in and, while he grabbed his waist, hit a Springboard Dropkick followed by his German Suplex.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

As he got back up, Jimmy hit a dropkick on Warrior which didn't had any effect. He quickly climbed a top turnbuckle and hit him with a Missile Dropkick, but he still didn't moved.

As Jimmy charged at him again, Warrior pushed him up in the air and hit a knee strike under his chin. Suddenly, Video Man jumped from his top turnbuckle on him with a Dibving Double Foot Stomp to the chest.

Shadow Wolf quickly got in to hit his Wolf Killer (Spear) on him. Bobby got in and caught Wolf with his Game Revolution (Lifting Reverse DDT into a Backpack Stunner).

Shadow Brawler got in and applied a Cradle Piledriver on Bobby. Jimmy charged into him with his Spyro Charge.

Finally, as he ran at Shadow Warrior, this last one caught him with a Air Flip Powerbomb and the pin.

"1!...2!...3!"

"Here are your winners and the new UCW Triple Tag Champions, THE MOON DISCIPLES!"

The crowd cheered as they showed-off their new title belts and shook hands with the Arcaders.

"What everyone expected happened; The Disciples won the Triple Tag Championship." Joey said.

"Bah, the Arcaders had a great run with the title. I'm sure Shadow Rider is proud of his buddies right now."


	4. Chapter 4

**(Propane Nightmare-Pendulum)**

"The following contest is scheduled for one fall and is for the UCW U.S. Heavyweight Championship! Introducing first, the challenger, from Ontario, Canada, ZACK PETERSON!"

Zack have a slightly tanned skin, blue eyes, black eyebrows and black hair.

 **(Smooth Criminal)**

"And his opponent, from Los Angeles, California, he is the UCW U.S. Heavyweight Champion, FREDDY ESCOBAR!"

He arrived on the stage with the Latino flag and got into the ring where the threw his flag into the crowd and gave the belt to the referee.

He showed the belt and called for the bell, starting the match.

The two men locked into a clinch and Freddy locked Zack into a headlock. He pushed him with the ropes and got knocked down by a shoulder tackle from Freddy.

He then ran in the ropes and Zack ducked once before doing a back roll while Freddy did a normal one above him and got hit by a dropkick from Zack followed by the pin.

"1! KICKOUT!"

Zack gave him blows in the croenr until the ref forced them appart He then tried to clothesline Freddy, but he dodged and hit him with a Pele Kick follwoed by a DDT and the pin.

"1!...2! KICKOUT!"

As Zack got back up, Freddy caught him with RKO and climbed a top turnbuckle for a Frog Splash and the pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

He irish whipped Zack in the ropes for a Tilt-a-whirl which Zack countered. He tried to Superkick him, but he caught his foot and made him spin before hitting a Discuss Clothesline.

He then applied a Lifting Reverse DDT followed by the pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

He kicked Freddy in the guts and ran behind for a Two-handed Running Bulldog. Afterward, he grabbed Freddy and applied an Abdominal Stretch submission hold.

Freddy soon reached for the ropes, breaking the hold. As Zack walked back toward him, Freddy grabbed his leg and locked in a Figure Four Leglock submission hold, using the rope when the ref wasn't looking.

Zack soon managed to reverse the pressure, now putting it on Freddy's leg who quickly broke the hold. As he tried a Superkick, Zack dodged and hit with two Jumping Clotheslines in a row followed by a Missile Dropkick from the corner.

As Freddy rested into a corner, Zack charged into him with a Corner Elbow smash that made him sit down. He then took momentum and hit his Algonquin Boot (The Broski Boot).

Afterward, he waited for Freddy to turn before hitting him with his Ontario Ride (The Rough Ryder) and the pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

Zack was surprised and was going to hit The Parry Sound Express (A Spear), but Freddy hit him with a Superkick. He then climbed a top turnbuckle for his Money Shot and the pin.

"1!...2!...3!"

"Here is your winner and still UCW U.S. Heavyweight Champion, FREDDY ESCOBAR!"

"Awww! I though Zack would go down in history as the first UCW wrestler to win a title at his first match!" Bobby said.

"Don't worry; we're still gonna give him credit for his work. He did pretty good for his first match." Joey said.


	5. Chapter 5

**(GORE!)**

"The following contest is scheduled for one fall! Introducing first, from Victoria, Texas, GORE!"

He entered under the cheers with his Baseball bat which he dropped in the ring and removed his jacket to show his body.

 **(Every breath you take)**

"And his opponent, from Calgary, Alberta, Canada, TJ SKILL!"

He slowly walked into the ring where he removed his jacket and looked at Gore.

When the ref called for the bell, the two men locked into a clinch which Gore won by easily pushing TJ back.

They were going to lock once again, but TJ kicked Gore in the guts and ran in the ropes, only to get knocked down by a shoulder tackle from Gore.

As Gore walked toward TJ who told Gore to wait, he suddenly caught his head with his legs and applied a Hurricanrana.

He then grabbed Gore and smashed his head against a turnbuckle which didn't had any effects. Gore suddenly lifted him and applied a Death Valley Driver followed by the pin.

"1!...KICKOUT!"

Gore gave many punches down to TJ before getting him up and applying his Gory Neckbreaker followed by the pin.

"1!...2! KICKOUT!"

Gore tossed TJ outside the ring and ran into him with a Top Con Hilo. Afterward, TJ poked him in the eye and slammed his head against the security barricade.

He then got back in the ring to jump Gore outside with a Springboard Hurricanrana. He then brought him back in and followed with the pin.

"1!...2! KICKOUT!"

TJ hit a Standing Moonsault followed by a Standing Shotting star Press and the pin.

"1!...2! KICKOUT!"

As Gore got back up, TJ ran into the ropes for an Handspring Cutter, but Gore caught him with a German Suplex. He followed with a Jumping Clothesline.

TJ then tried to smash Gore, but he countered with a swing and applied a Hunderhook Powerbomb. He then putted TJ between the ropes and his head between his legs for a Jump Facebuster and the pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

Gore then climbed a top turnbuckle, but TJ caught him with a Backflip Kick and climbed for a Superplex followed by a normal Suplex. He then caught him from behind with Reverse Hurricanrana.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

TJ got on the apron and jumped toward Gore for a Phenomenal Forearm, but Gore grabbed him with a Belly-to-belly Suplex.

He then caught TJ with a roll-up into a Superkick (like Seth Rollins) followed by the pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

He grabbed his legs and tried to apply his Wolf's Blood (Heel Hook), but TJ resisted, grabbed his legs and applied a Sharpshooter submission hold.

After a moment, Gore managed to turn around and lock TJ's leg into a Wolf's Blood submission hold. TJ literally screamed in pain before reaching for the ropes, breaking the hold.

As Gore walked toward him, TJ hit the side of his head with an Enzuigiri followed by a Blue Thunder Bomb.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

TJ then climbed a top turnbuckle and went for 450 Splash which Gore dodged and charged into him with a GORE! for the pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

Gore was surprised by the kick-out. He was going for his Phoenix-plex, but TJ landed on his feet and held him in a Skill Clash position.

Gore tried to resist, but TJ hit his head on the mat in a Piledriver way before locking in and hitting the Skill Clash with the pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

"WHAT?!" TJ screamed. He got mad at the ref and got on the apron and waited for Gore to get back up before going for a Phenomenal Forearm which Gore countered into a GORE! in mid-air.

He then grabbed TJ and finally applied his Phoenix-plex with the pin.

"1!...2!...3!"

"Here is your winner, GORE!"

He allowed the ref to rise his arm while weakly getting back up.

"Cheese! I think it was the most intense match so far." Joey said.

"I bet that TJ will be crying about it in the next episode." Bobby said.


	6. Chapter 6

**(Light Em Up)**

"The following contest is scheduled for one fall and is for the UCW Ultra Cool Diva Championship! Introducing first, the challenger, from the desert of Kuneer, Ga'Hoole, SKYLER THE ELF OWL!"

She "levitated" to the ring with a Ga'Hoolian armor which she removed and waited for her opponent.

 **(I walk alone)**

"And her opponent, representing the Knockout Queens, from Washington, DC, she is the UCW Ultra Cool Diva Champion, JESSICA BATISTA!"

She made her pyro entrance and walked into the ring where she gace the title belt to the ref before looking at Skyler.

The ref called for the bell and Jessica tried to catch Skyler, but she crawled between her legs and kicked her leg twice before Jessica pushed her against the ropes, allowing her to dropkick her right leg.

Skyler then ran into the ropes and Jessica almost caught her with a Spinebuster, but Skyler flipped behind her and dropkicked her back to push against the ropes.

She went for her Sandstorm, but Jessica dodged. The two girls looked at each other as the crowd cheered.

Jessica then kicked Sky in the guts and tried to irish whip her, but she held against the ropes. Jessica charged at her, but she kicked her in the face, backflipping on the apron in the process.

She then caught Jessica with a Springboard Hurricanrana followed by a running dropkick as Jessica rested in the corner.

Sky then ran in the ropes for a Springboard, but Jessica caught her and applied a Powerslam with the pin.

"1!...2! KICKOUT!"

Jessica smashed Skyler down and tried to apply a suplex, but Sky landed on her feet and applied a suplex with her momentum. Sky then ran in the ropes and hit a wheelbarrow Bulldog followed by the pin.

"1!...2! KICKOUT!"

Sky climbed a top turnbuckle and tried to jump on Jessica with a Diving Crossbody, but she dodged and dragged Sky into a corner followed by four hard Spears.

She then applied an hard Back body Drop to her followed by the pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

Jessica then took distance and waited for Sky to get back up before going for her Spear which Sky dodged, letting her crash into the corner.

She then caught her with a Sunset Flip Powerbomb.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

Skyler ran in the ropes and tried a Springboard Tornado DDT, but Jessica resisted, pushed Skyler back and caught her with a Spinebuster.

She then ran into the ropes and hit a Spear followed by the pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

Jessica lifted Skyler for a Batista Bomb, but Sky did an Hurricanrana to send her against the ropes and managed to hit her Sandstorm.

She then hit a Springboard Dropkick that pushed her against the other ropes and applied another Sandstorm. She wanted to go for a Springboard Seated Senton, but Jessica caught her and applied a Batista Bomb.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

Everybody was surprised that Skyler kicked out of the Batista Bomb. However, Jessica quickly lifted her for another one.

Suddenly, Sky countered it into a roll-up.

"1!...2!...3!"

Sky quickly rolled outside the ring, away from the shocked Jessica.

"Here is your winner and new UCW Ultra Cool Diva Champion, SKYLER THE ELF OWL!"

"OH MY FREAKIN GOD! SKYLER DI IT! SHE WON!" Joey said.

"I didn't see that coming! And here's Skyler's partner, Diana Batist, coming to congratulate her friend and lifting the title belt with her!"


	7. Chapter 7

**(Final countdown)**

"The following contest is a tag team match for the UCW Ultra Team Championship! Introducing first, the challengers, the team of D.B. Dragon & Chris Blade, DRAGON BLADE!"

The team entered the ring together. "Those two guys defeated the Soviet Force, The Best Friends and Air Tokyo earlier tonight to earn this title shot." Bobby said.

 **(Devious)**

"And their opponent, they are the UCW Ultra Team Champions, the team of Luke and Edward, THE FREELANCERS!"

They entered under a mix reaction as they got into the ring and gave the belts to the referee who showed them and called for the bell.

Chris Blade and Edward started off and Chris immediately started beating Edward hard and applied a Back Suplex with the pin.

"1!...KICKOUT!"

He then tried to irish whip Edward into a corner, but he reversed it and tried to charge, but Chris hit a boot in his face and followed with an STO.

He then tagged D.B. Dragon and they applied a Death Sentence (like AMW) followed by the pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

As Edward got into a corner, D.B. charged into him with three running dropkicks and followed with many kicks to his chest.

He then lifted him on the top turnbuckle for an Hurricanrana, but Luke grabbed his partner to prevent him from falling. Edward then jumped on D.B. with a Flying Forearm.

He then tagged Luke in and they applied a double Russian Leg Sweep followed by two dropkicks on his back and the pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

As D.B. got putted in a corner, Luke charged into him with a corner clothesline. He tried to follow with a Back Suplex, but D.B. backflipped and tagged Chris in.

He quickly ran in and clotheslined both Freelancers many times before body slamming them. He then Superkicked Luke and hit a Reverse DDT on Edward.

He then climbed a top turnbuckle and jumped on Edward with a Phoenix Splash. Suddenly, Luke surprised him with a Fallout (Skull Crushing Finale) and the pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

Luke was surprised and told Edward to get ready for their Reality Check. However, D.B. suddenly caught Edward and applied a German Suplex that made him roll outside.

Luke then tried to clothesline him, but he ducked twice before jumping outside on Luke with a Suicide Dive. Luke then turned around and got hit by a Draining Blades(Modified Lifting Reverse STO) from Chris with the pin.

"1!...2!...3!"

The crowd popped. "THEY DID IT! THEY DID IT!"

"Here are your winners and new UCW Ultra Team Champions, DRAGON BLADE!"

The crowd cheered loudly as the team got their belts and hugged each other.

"Well, The Freelancers are no longer holding tag titles from three different federations, but they did have a descent run." Bobby said.


	8. Chapter 8

**(Headcrusher)**

"The following contest is scheduled for one fall! Introducing first, from Spit, Croatia, "The Headcrusher" MARTIN FREUND!"

Red, blue and white fireworks jumped from the stage as he arrived under the cheers of the crowd and got into the ring with a serious look.

 **(Electric Romeo)**

"And his opponent, from Rosemon, Illinois, he is currently undefeated at 31-0, "The Ultimate Wrestler" TANK MCTAVISH!"

He arrived under loud cheers and walked toward the ring with pyros. He then looked at Martin as the ref called for the match to start.

The two men looked at each other for a long moment. They then locked into a clinch and Tank easily pushed Martin into the corner until the ref seperated them.

They struggled again and Tank had the upper hand. Martin had to use the ropes to force him to let go. He glared at Tank with an angry look.

Soon, however, Martin locked into a headlock. Tank pushed him with the ropes and hit him with a shoulder tackle which didn't worked.

Tank then gave blows to Martin until he got into a corner. However, Martin fought back and applied a Suplex in the corner to Tank.

Martin followed with a Double Foot Stomp to Tank's midsection. He then gave blows to Tank in the corner until Tank fought back and caught him with a Powerbomb.

He then locked him into a headlock. Martin soon got up, smashed his stomach and ran in the ropes, but Tank knocked him down with a clothesline.

He then got him back up, irish whipped him and tried a clothesline, but Martin ducked and knocked him down with three clotheslines and a dropkick.

He then charged Tank into the corner while he was sitting with a Baseball Slide. He chopped his chest twice and tried to irish whip him to the opposite corner afterward, but Tank reversed it, made him crash in the corner, and applied a Belly-to-belly suplex.

He then locked into another headlock, but Martin broke free with a Stunner. He then climbed a top turnbuckle and caught Tank with a Blockbuster and the pin.

"1!...2! KICKOUT!"

Martin then climbed a top turnbuckle, but Tank made him fall and applied an Apron Superplex. He then tried to apply his F10, but Martin reversed it with an arm drag.

He then managed to apply his three German Suplexes on Tank and screamed: "Suplex City, bitch!". He then kicked Tank's midsection and managed to hit a Headcrusher!

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

Martin tried another Headcrusher, but Tank pushed him back and applied a Hip Toss into a Backbreaker. He then lifted Martin and landed a F10.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

Tank then locked an Bow & Arrow submission hold. After around 20 seconds, Tank broke it and threw Martin on the apron.

He charged at him, but Martin smashed him and forced him on the apron. He then charged at him, but Tank caught him with an Apron Back Body Drop. The crowd chanted: "Holy shit!"

Outside the ring, Tank walked toward Martin and tried to Powerslam him, but Martin broke free and applied a Stun Gun on the barricade.

He then got on the apron and jumped on Tank with a Running Diving DDT. He then climbed a top turnbuckle and jumped outside on him with his Diving Elbow Drop before bringing him back in for the pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

Martin smashed Tank down and ran for a smash, but Tank countered him with an Exploder Suplex. He then lifted him for an Argentine Neckbreaker and the pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

Tank irish whipped him and applied a Lift Up Powerslam followed by three Deadlift Powerbombs and the pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

Tank then went for his Spear, but Martin countered it into a DDT. He then got on a top turnbuckle, but Tank made him fall with a dropkick.

He then tried to apply another Apron Superplex, but Martin slammed his head on the top rope and climbed up to hit another Diving Elbow Drop to his chest with the pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

Martin then caught Tank and applied a Piledriver followed by the pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

Martin was going for another Piledriver, but Tank lifted him and applied a Sitout Waterwheel Slam. He then locked him up into a Boston Crab.

Martin soon reached the ropes to force the break. He then applied a Fireman's Carry Neckbreaker and climbed a top turnbuckle to hit a Diving Elbow Drop on Martin with the pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

Tank was getting tired and quickly applied a Pumphandle Gourdbuster and another pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

He was about to hit Martin with a Spear, but he caught him into a Crossface submission hold. It took around 30 seconds for Tank to lift him and back suplex him.

As they got back up, Martin kicked him in the guts and followed with a second Headcrusher for the pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

Martin was getting really angry and showed a creepy look like, he did when he faced Sumo Hazyashi. He sudenly lifted Tank and applied an F10!

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

"Damn it! What is it gonna take to put Tank down?!" Joey asked.

Martin was screaming in anger and tried to hit another Headcrusher, but Tank broke free and hit an Headcrusher of his own.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

Tank was surprised and tried to apply an F10, but Martin reversed it into a Tornado DDT. He then tried to lock Tank into a Crossface, but Tank broke free and Superkicked Martin.

He then ran in the ropes and hit a Spear! Followed by an F10! And the pin!

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

The crowd was going wild and chanting: "This is awesome!". Both Tank and Martin stood motionless for a moment on the floor.

They then got on their knees and started exchanging blows, slowly at first, then faster until Maartin got the upper hand.

He grabbed Tank, smashed his head against a turnbuckle until he busted him open and immediately locked into a Crossface afterward.

"It's the end! Tank's gonna tap!" Bobby said.

Suddenly, as it seemed it was gonna end, the bell rang.

"Ladies and gentlemen, the 20 time limit as expired. Therefore, this match is declared a draw!"

Martin looked in shock and screamed in anger.

"Darn it! Why does time always have to ruin everything?" Bobby said.

"Well, Tank is still 31-0." Joey said.

"Technically, it's 31-0-1 since it was a draw." Boby pointed out.


	9. Chapter 9

The Chamber Of Horror (which looks like the Elimination Chamber) slowly got lowered around the ring.

 **(Slayer)**

"The following contest is the Chamber Of Horror Match for the UCW Epix Heavyweight Championship! Introducing first, from Unalaska, Alaska, he is the UCW Epix Heavyweight Champion, DEATH ROWE!"

The crowd cheered for him as he arrived with the belt and gave it to the ref into the chamber before getting into his cell.

 **(Broken)**

"The second entrant, from Los Angel, California, he is the UCW World Champion, SHADOW RIDER!"

He made an entrance like The Undertaker but with Neville's energy and made poses like Finn Balor before getting into his cell not without giving a glare at Death Rowe.

 **(Enter The Dragon theme song)**

"The third entrant, from Lima, Ohio, he is the UCW Ultraviolent Champion, JOLK ICE LAKE!"

The crowd cheered for him as he got in the ring and showed some martia arts moves before entering his cell.

 **(Break)**

"The fourth entrant, he is the leader of The Asylum, CHRIS BLAKE!"

Chris slowly made his way into the chamber and glared at each opponent into their cells before he entered the last one.

 **(Superstar-Silva)**

"The fifth entrant, from Miami, Florida, MIGHTY PERKINS!"

He entered with a Razor Ramon like jacket which he removed and got into the ring.

 **(No Resolve)**

"And the last entrant, from parts unknown, JOHNNY STEELE!"

Johnny made a Finn Balor entrance with a suit like Watchmen's Rorschach and removed the mask, hat and jacket once he got in the ring and the door got closed and locked.

Both men looked at each other for a moment as Chris told Johnny words of darkness. Johnny suddenly uppercuted Chris and smashed him into a corner.

After a chop, he tried to irish whip him in the opposite corner, but Chris reversed it, charged and got hit by a strong foot counter in the face from Johnny.

Johnny then ran and caught Chris with a Tornado DDT. Afterward, Chris hit a kne strike in his guts and tried to apply a Back Suplex, but Johnny backfliped and surprised him with a Superkick and the pin.

"1!...2! KICKOUT!"

Johnny then charged at Chris who made him flip outside the ring on the steel floor. Chris followed and smashed Johnny's head against the cage before putting him down and applying a Slingshot against it.

Chris then applied a body slam against the steel floor for the pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

He then tried to irish whip Johnny against Death Rowe's cell, but he reversed it, sending him to crash instead. Johnny then smashed his head against the cage twice before throwing him into the ring and climbing a top turnbuckle to go for his Diving Leg Drop and the pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

Johnny smashed Chris down before getting him up and going for a suplex which Chris blocked and reversed into a Drop Suplex and the pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

Chris then climbed a top turnbuckle and jumped for a Swanton Bomb which Johnny dodged. They then ran into each other with a double clothesline that knocked them down as the countdown ended.

And the cell that will open is...

...

...

...

...SHADOW RIDER'S!

He ran outside his cell after the door opened and quickly jumped on both Johnny and Chris with a Diving Crossbody from the top turnbuckle.

He then started smashing Johnny into a corner until Chris tried to charge him, only for him to dodge, resulting in Johnny receiving a Body Avalanche.

Shadow then charged into them both with a Corner Spear and lifted Chris on his shoulders and taking Johnny in his arms to make an impressive strength demonstration by applying a Samoan Drop and Fallaway Slam.

He then caught Johnny with his Rider Deeds (Reverse Dirty Deeds) and the pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

Shadow then kicked Chris in the stomach before climbing a top turnbuckle and jumped, but Chris caught him and applied a Backbreaker Powerslam.

He then got Shadow back up to apply a Side Slam with the pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

Johnny suddenly hit Chris with a powerful dropkick to knocked him down before tossing Shadow outside the ring. He then gave him a few blows before throwing him against his cell door, breaking the glass.

The crowd chanted: "Holy shit!".

Johnny then hit Chris with a Springboard Dropkick followed by the pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

Johnny lifted Chris and was going for his Skullbreaker, but Chris broke free and applied an RKO as the countdown ended.

And the cell that will open is...

...

...

...

...JIL'S!

JIL quickly got out of his cell and into the ring where he caught Chris with a Bodyscissors pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

JIL then applied a Back Rotation Suplex on Chris. Johnny tried ti roundhouse Kick him, but he dodged and applied a Front Slam to him straight on Chris before running in the ropes for a Rolling Thunder on both men.

He then climbed a top turnbuckle, but Shadow surprised him with a Shadow Punch that stunned him. He then applied a Moon Rise (Attidude Adjustment followed by Elbow Drop) for the pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

As JIL rested in a corner, Shadow charged at him, but he moved out of the way and caught Shadow with a Rolling Monkey Flip. He followed with a Spinning Leg Drop with the pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

Johnny suddenly tried to kick JIL, but he grabbed his foot and replied with a Windmill Kick Reversal. He followed with a Belly-to-back Facubster before Chris caught him with a Big Boot.

He then trid to toss him outside, but JIL reversed it and tried to jump outside on Chris with a Springboard, but he dodged and he grabbed on the cage wall.

He then jumped to hit Chris with a Diving Kick as the countdown ended.

And the cell that will open is...

...

...

...

...PERKINS'!

He ran outside and JIL tried to jump on him with a Springboard, but he caught him in his arms and throw him back into the ring.

He then got in and applied a corner Shiranui with the pin on JIL.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

He then grabbed JIL into a Powerslam position and slammed from one corner to the other a total of 10 times before finally hitting his Running Powerslam.

Johnny suddenly caught him with a Double Foot Stomp to the chest. He was about to apply his Skullbreaker, but Perkins broke free and managed to land a Reverse Fireman's Carry into a Piledriver.

Chris suddenly caught Perkins with a Broken Barrier and climbed a top turnbuckle to hit a Swanton Bomb with the pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

Chris went for his Brother Andrew, but JIL Superkicked him and Perkins applied a Canadian Destroyer before climbing a top turnbuckle for a Diving Doyuble Foot Stomp Moonsault with the pin.

"1!...2!...3!"

"Chris Blake is eliminated!"

At the same time, the countdown ended and Death Rowe's cell opened.

As soon as he came out, he smashed Perkins from the outside before getting in and dodging a clothesline to knock him down with a shoulder tackle him into a headlock.

Perkins pushed him with the ropes and bent down to get caught with a Running DDT. JIL then tried to hit a Spin Kick, but Rowe dodged and replied with a Big Boot.

Johnny then tried to clothesline him, but he dodged, hit a Ballistic punching combination and followed with a Discuss Lariat.

As he got back up, he saw Shadow Rider and the two men glared at each other under the crowd's excitation.

After a moment, they started exchanging punches until Shadow got the upper hand and ran for a Shadow Punch, but Rowe caught him with a Superkick followed by a German Suplex.

He then waited for Shadow to get back up before going for a Spear, but Shadow did the same and they collided head first.

As Shadow got back up, JIL suddenly hit him with a Krionik Kick straight to the head. He then climbed a top turnbuckle to go for his Elemental Splash.

However, he hesitated and climbed on top of a cell to jump on Shadow with an Elemental Splash from there. Rowe then took the opportunity to make the pin.

"1!...2!...3!"

"Shadow Rider is eliminated!" The crowd was shocked.

Rowe was suddenly caught from behind by JIL with a Tiger Suplex. He then applied a Side Flip Moonsault and quickly followed with a Lionsault with the pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

JIL tried to lick in the Dragon Sleeper, but Rowe kicked his face and hit a Arm Twist Ropewalk Chop on him. He then tried to apply his Death's Grip (Mandible Claw), but JIL bit him and hit a Krionik Kick.

He then climbed a top turnbuckle and jumped for a Frog Splash, but Rowe rolled out of the way. He then kiced him and applied a Guillotine (Pedigree) with the pin.

"1!...2!...3!"

"Jolk Ice Lake is eliminated!"

As Rowe watched JIL walking out of the chamber, Johnny surprised him with a Springboard european Upper and followed by a Sharpshooter. Perkins tried to attack him, but he countered with a Northern Lights Suplex.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

Johnny then applied a GTS on Perkins followed by a Standing Shooting Star Press. He then tried to apply his Skullbreaker, but Perkins broke free and hit his Perkins Kick (Spin Kick).

He then applied a Canadian Destroyer followed by a Cradle Piledriver and the pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

Perkins was going for his Diving Double Foot Stomp Moonsault, but Johnny made him fall and finally managed to apply his Skullbreaker (Fireman's Carry Pele Kick). He followed by locking his Surfboard Dragon sleeper submission hold.

Perkins tapped out.

"Perkins is eliminated!"

Suddenly, Rowe caught Johnny with a Guillotine and climbed a top turnbuckle to hit a Swanton Bomb with the pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

Rowe tried another Guillotine, but Johnny lifted him and applied a Skullbreaker with the pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

Johnny went for a second one, but Rowe broke free and applied a Tombstone with the pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

Rowe was surprised as the crowd was going wild. Rowe then applied another Guillotine with the pin.

"1!...2!...3!"

"Here is your winner and still UCW Epix Heavyweight Champion, DEATH ROWE!"

Rowe rose up in tiredness and took his title belt that got brought to him. He then helped Johnny back up and they shook hands.

"Man! Those guys truly gives a good example of great sportship!" Joey said.

"That was Halloween Rampage, ladies and gentlemen. We hope to see you soon again and have an happy Halloween!" Bobby said as the show ended.


End file.
